


Treat Me Gently

by Hinatafunfun



Series: TYRUS (Treat Me Gently) [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinatafunfun/pseuds/Hinatafunfun
Summary: Cyrus thinks a certain way, and T.J. doesn't know why.Just a super short smut for those looking after today's episode. I'm also aging them up by like four year so I don't feel like I'm going to hell.





	Treat Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short smut for those looking after today's episode. I'm also aging them up by like four year so I don't feel like I'm going to hell.

I feel really bad when people call TJ things like scary or intimidating. Its far from the truth actually, I mean the guy hates when I kill bugs - something about them having lives too.  
Its just so frustrating knowing how gentle he is, and people just referring to him as the every day all brawn jock. Its even more infuriating when people think I'm too fragile for him. And its God fucking unbearable when TJ acts like I'm made of glass, because well how do I say this? I guess I'm not as gentle as he is.

______________________________________________________

It was Saturday, I decided to go to TJ's house to study. "For the math test on Tuesday," I answered when I was greeted with his confuse brow. I did show up unexpected, but I decided to take him up on that fleeting comment he mad that one time. "Cyrus even if it takes all night, if it comes to math I'll take what ever help the universe sends my way,"

"Yeah I mean its just unexpected is all," he mumbled before inviting me in. "What your boyfriend too much of a distraction to be your tutor?"

He smirked and then shrugged, "nah,"

We went up to his room like usual, and I made sure to greet his mom before heading upstairs. Sitting on his bed, we grabbed our books and started.

"Oooh," he exclaimed after some time, "it turns into a negative when it switches sides." I smiled at his small victory. It took about three hours but we finally got through one of the four chapters we had to study. 

"Alright so simultaneous equations,"

My smile then faltered, I was glad he finally had linear equations down, but it was getting late and I didn't just come over for an impromptu study session. My intensions were both well meaning and perverted. Surely he most have known.

"you know I'm tired of studying,"

His eyes that were once glued to the page of his text quickly shot up to me. He slowly closed the book and put it away somewhere on the floor. "Then how about some video games?"

"TJ," I deadpanned.

"My mom's downstairs," he replied before looking to take up back his book, I halted his hand. Did he even have a pulse?  
It was always like this with him. I mean I'm far from an addict, but he could last years with just a simple kiss.

"My parents went to a conference for the weekend," 

He looked at me with an expression that was hard to read and then down to his arm that I was gripping. I noticed as well and released it with an apologetic smirk. "Cyrus"

"TJ?"

"..."

"Fine don't come over," taking up my notes and placing them back in my bag, I got up- not angry. 

"I'm coming," he finally said when I reached the door. I turned to look at him and eyed him for a moment.

"You sure?"

______________________________________________________

"You aren't coming closer?" 

TJ was perched on top of my desk feet firmly planted in my swivel chair. The image was funny enough, he does know he's doing it wrong; right?

"You know my feelings on the matter," he replied bluntly.

"TJ"

"Cyrus"

I sighed from the frustration of it all. Okay fine I'm a little... Ugh what does it even matter? He's can be such an enigma at times. "I apologized for that,"

"I told you not to,"

"Then what!" I lowered my voice when I saw his eyes widen, "why are you still like this?"

"I just don't get why- why you want me to hurt you," his voice quieted at the end.

My breath hitched, I didn't want to have this conversation. It made me feel like something was wrong with me. "I like what I like," my reply was lame I know, hardly satisfied TJ's curiosity. Suddenly the growing intensity of the conversation hit maximum discomfort.

"I just- first we're kissing then you ask me to choke you, after that slam you against the wall-"

"I was there, you can stop the play by play,"

"We need to talk about this Cyrus,"

Great he was serious.

"I don't know I guess I just like it when you're a little rough,"

"Why?"  
I opened my mouth, but then closed it right after when I couldn't find an answer. "Look," he started before getting off my desk and walking up to me. His hand grazed my cheek and I leaned into it. "I'm not trying to shame you or anything, but" he lowered himself to me and softly brushed his lips against mine. "I like treating you like this,"  
He pulled away and looked at me expectantly. What was I to say to that. I bit my lip thinking back to that day.

We were in the moment, parents thankfully out the house. We were kissing before I pulled him on top of me. I had thought about it for weeks before actually initiating anything. I always fantasied TJ pushing me down doing what he wanted, because well that's just how my mind works I guess. I knew he was a good person, but what's so bad about-

I slowly reached for his hand and brought it to my neck. He stopped everything. "What're you doing?"  
I tightened his grip around my neck and arched into him.  
______

"I told you I like what I like,"

He gently pushed me back onto my bed and I watched as he hovered over me. "Same goes for me,"

His hand slowly crept its way under my shirt and lightly felt the skin under it. My body started to heat up. His hand reached a little higher, and my breath caught in my throat. He lowered his lips back to mine while his hands continued to roam. I nipped at his lower lip peaking my tongue out to deepen the kiss, he accepted. 

We parted for breath and I took the opportunity to remove my shirt. He watched me, "off," I instructed. He blinked confused for a second before nodding in realization. He took his shirt off as well throwing it on the floor. He tried to go back to our previous position, but I moved away. He quirked and eyebrow at me and I sighed. "I think we need a compromise,"

He tilted his head to the side with an adorable confused pout.

"Can you maybe yank my hair?"

"Like a third grader?"

"TJ"

He chuckled before nodding. Slowly moving toward him I watched as his eyes started to lose it resolve. I was starting to feel a little bad for asking. Stopping half way I was just going to tell him to forget it until I felt his hand snake through my hair and tightening its grip. "Why'd you stop?" His voice was soft but, it had a mischievous flare to it. He pulled me closer to him and I felt a shiver run through me.  
His eyes were locked on mine. 

I moved up to his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck, "you want to throw me down?"  
Immediately my back had hit the matrass and TJ straddled me, no time wasted. 

"Don't ask me to hit you," his hands found its way to my nipples circling them, eyes never leaving mine. It then lowered on to my stomach, gently brushing the skin there. Then it dropped lower. He cupped me and a small whimper escaped my lips. His hand slowly rubbed me. "So you never did tell me why you're a masochist," he started the conversation like he wasn't feeling me up through my pants. I bit back a moan.

"Not sure," I breathed.

"Aren't your parents shrinks?" His thumb moved in slow circular motions, and I bit on my fist to lower my voice.

"Yes they are mental health professionals." His hand then stopped. I looked up at him. Sitting up on my elbows I watched as he took my pants of and then his. My brows furrowed "underwear on?"

He straddled me again, " you're on probation until we can come to a suitable compromise,"  
I was about to protest until he started grinding. A soft moan came from him and I collapsed. Staring at him in awe as he moved. It felt good. My breath hitched when I moved with him. I reached up to him pulling him in to a kiss. I pulled away "Harder," I whispered, nipping his ear. He complied grinding down harder and faster. My breathing quickened and I felt my mind turn to mush. I arched my back pushing up more. "You ever bit some one?"  
He looked down at me half expecting another request. He kissed my neck first, down to my shoulder. Lips almost like feathers, and then his teeth assaulted me. I came instantly. He stopped moving noticing how rigid my body felt. I then melted. He licked at the bite and then started to move away. I stopped him. "You're still hard,"

"So?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"Cyrus,"

"TJ,"

I grasped his hand and brought it to my cock. I dragged him back on top of me. "Aren't you sensitive?"

"Don't let me kick you out,"

He was serious.

Grinding up into him, my overstimulated nerves came to life. "I like it though,"  
I initiated our movement once again gripping onto his shoulders and grinding upward. His soft pants and moans evidence of his fading resolve. He moved again picking up the pace. I laid back a little tired watching his face as it was consumed by pleasure. Not long after he came. His breathing was heavy and he rolled off me after some time.

I turned to him, "thanks,"

"We still need to talk more about this," he replied before turning on his back looking up at the ceiling. I did the same.

"You're no fun,"


End file.
